my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Ten
{| Chapter Ten Since she had woken up, Katsuko had one thing at her mind and that was All Might and the obvious secret he had been hiding. Of course, he was smart enough to avoid going to the hospital to face confrontation, but Katsuko wouldn't always be in the hospital, and much to her mother's disapproval, she was off in search of All Might. One couldn't get very far in crutches, but any hero knows that giving up never helps. Giving up seemed fairly easy when everything you did brought pain, but she wanted answers. Answers that just couldn't wait until she was returned to her glory. The campus of UA hadn't changed much since her absence, but that was to be expected. She wasn't out for that long anyways. Passing period brought many eyes onto her, followed by the many murmurs that were directed at her unfortunate condition. She didn't care about that though, she'd push these kids if she had to to get to that lounge, not actually, but she would do it if needed. The lounge wasn't that far away now, but a hand on her arm stopped her from going anywhere. "You shouldn't be here, Katsuko." With a simple turn of her head, Katsuko found the person she was looking for. Katsuko took the moment to observe this new look. "You look a lot better like this than as All Might." She squinted at him before hitting him in the shin with a crutch. His face lit up pink and only darkened when she hit his leg with the crutch, a small smile was on his face when he looked up at her. "Thank you for saying that." He scratched the back of his head. "But you still shouldn't be here. You should rest." "Are you...Did I fluster you?" Her eyes were wide when she squinted again to observe his face. "Either way, I'm not leaving until I have answers. What are you?" Blood spurted from his mouth. "Stop acting like I'm not human! Jeez." He continued to scratch the back of his head. "If I tell you, will you go back to the hospital?" Katsuko shrugged, looking at him. "Depends on if you tell me the truth. You're already apart of the horrid lie that is my life, doctor's said it'd be good for me to have a little truth in my life." "You shouldn't be joking about that. You almost got killed." He held the door to the lounge open for her to walk through, he closed it after he walked in. "If I don't joke about the sad things, it'll continue to make people sad. It's true some things can't be made happy, but I survived that, didn't I? Sure, I may be a lot more confident considering I apparently died twice, but in the end, I'm still me and something like that will never leave a lasting mark on me because Akihisa didn't kill or hurt the children like he had in mind." She shrugged, crashing down on a couch and resting a foot on the table. "You should lighten up a little, Small Might." His face turned red again. "Don't call me that. My name's Toshinori." He sat across from her, a little shaken up by the nickname. "You wanted answers? Fine, I'll give them to you. A few years ago, I was injured in a fight. Ever since then, I can only spend three hours as All Might per day without rest. All Might is coming to an end and Midoriya is to be the successor of my quirk." "Huh." She murmured, tapping a finger against her leg. Blood rushed from is mouth. "Is that all you have to say?!" He yelped, clearly annoyed that she had so little to say about something as mind blowing and important as that. "What do you expect me to say?" Katsuko sighed, looking down. "Toshinori, what are you going to do? Everyone will find out eventually." "What are you going to do now that Akihisa knows you're not dead?" He replied, but genuinely wanted to know the answer. Who wouldn't? Katsuko shrugged. "I clearly can't fight him myself, but I can't improve my quirk. He knows every move I have. All I can do now is hide." She bit her lip. "Maybe go back home? I don't know. I'm confused all the time since waking up. It sucks." "This never would've happened if I had done what I was supposed to do." He looked down before looking back at her. "I should have been faster." "You did remarkably well in that fight against that thing. I'm not mad at you for not saving me. Just mad at the fact that I said all of that stuff out loud. Let's pretend that never happened, alright? Save me the trouble from embarrassment." She sent him a nervous smile before throwing her head back against the couch. "Thank you for everything, Toshinori. Putting up with me and all. I can be quite timid and hard to get through to sometimes. As thanks, my overly kind mother would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow when I'm officially discharged." Toshinori felt his face heating up and he turned his head away, stumbling to give her an appropriate answer. "Su...Sure." Katsuko didn't say anything in regards to his embarrassment, deciding to have mercy. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She stood up, placing her crutches under her arms before heading towards the door. "I, uh, I need some help." He got up and stumbled towards the door before opening. Katsuko silently thanked him with a nod of her head before she left down the hallway. She kind of wished he didn't agree to the dinner because now her mother was going to pull out all the baby books. Katsuko was an extremely clumsy and stupid baby so this would prove to be horrifying.